Talk:Jackpot
Testimonials :*Soloed as Monk/Dancer 75. Got Protect and Shell from the book and started the fight with 300TP. Normal hits range was 60-80 with critical hits range of 120-180; casted [[Thunder III]] for 180 and [[Aeroga III]] for over 500. [[Hundred Fists]] was required. Fight ended when I was very close to die but with full TP --[[User:Grunx|Grunx]] :*Just died to it as SAM75/DNC37. Got him to 1% but died. Reraised and tried to take off that 1% but missed and died again. ><; I would've pulled it off if I hadn't wasted so much time trying to use a Healing Powder I got from a Casket (he kept interrupting it, with Sleep and Knockback). Lost a Blue Cape. :/ --[[User:Kyrial|Kyrie]] 03:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by SAM/WAR, hagun, good gear (not great),about 10 merits, berserk, warcry, seigan, third eye, no food, no protect or shell. Started fight with 260 TP, used sekkanoki>gekko>yukikaze for induration (which was a mistake because induration healed it for 400~), then hit 2hr and hit yukikaze>kasha>gekko, all ws's were hitting for decent damage 700-1000, killed Jackpot before warcry had worn (less than 30 seconds) in spite of healing it with one of the skillchains.As a SAM/anyjob always lead this fight with Tachi:Gekko to stop it from casting high level nukes for a few seconds...I don't know how a sam/dnc could die during this fight, it only got me down to about 60% health and that's only because I was too lazy recast third eye...[[User:JavelinX|JavelinX]] 18:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::*Like I said, I would've won had I not wasted a bunch of time trying to use an item and being interrupted. Also, I was using Hasso rather than Seigan, at first figuring I could just kill it before damage would be an issue, then just not thinking of it in the middle of battle. Sometimes you just forget obvious things like that. :P Also, even though I used Gekko several times (I was using Soboro rather than Hagun), it never silenced him, so I was getting hit with nukes. I doubt I'd have any issues if I fought it again, but hey, things go wrong sometimes. --[[User:Kyrial|Kyrie]] 04:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :*Very easy fight with a 75 rdm/pld and a 75 rdm/blm + 63 thf for fun - don't think it broke the rdm/pld's Sskin at all. Also want to note that after fighting this an additional 2 more times, it was drastically different all 3 fights, i had no problem silencing it first time, but could not even with ES on the next two rounds. This was probably due to the mob being a bard, since it hit us with horde lullaby multiple times. --[[User:Darkmod|Darkmod]] :*Very easy fight with a 75 rdm/whm and a 754 blu/nin, rdm enffebled and cured, blu melee and spam magic :*Soloed as Dancer/Ninja 75. Got Protect and Shell from the book and started the fight with 300TP. It cast Fiaga III which did the most dmg at just over 500hp. Other than that this was a straight foward fight for a DNC soloing. I would let my self get down to 700 hp before using Curing Waltz IV. Only down in Yellow 2 times, easily cured my self and kept TP above 200 at all times [[User:Ganvah|Ganvah]] July 25th, 2009 Possible Augments